Residence/Protection
Admins and Mods Read this if you are an admin or mod it may help with some things such as checking chests with /ignoreclaims or /adminclaims. http://dev.bukkit.org/server-mods/grief-prevention/pages/administrative-topics/ Player Build Protection See also: Frequently Asked Questions. :) Player Command Reference (See administrative details link above for admin commands and permissions.) Players may claim an area of the world, where other players can't (without their permission) build, break blocks, open containers, use crafting equipment, injure animals, or trample crops. Because other players also can't use buttons or levers without permission, an iron door can prevent others from even entering certain areas. Claims are also protected from flowing water/lava, and explosions of all kinds. Players start with a very small maximum size for their claims, and earn more blocks with play time (yes, it's configurable). Together with a minimum claim size and golden shovel requirement, this prevents griefers from joining your server and immediately using claims as a way to make trouble. Just in case you encounter a patient griefer, there's a simple admin slash command to delete all of a specific player's claims, wherever they may be. If you server has a Vault-supported economy, you may also allow players to buy claim blocks to expand their claims, and/or sell unwanted claim blocks for cash. To protect new players from being victimized by griefers, a very small claim is automatically created the first time a player places a chest. Thus even players who don't know how to use the golden shovel OR don't have access to a golden shovel yet have a reasonable amount of protection against theft and vandalism. This plugin is extremely easy for players to use, and it's self-teaching. Every player places a chest early, as soon as he has valuables he doesn't want to risk. That chest is automatically protected, along with some area around it, and the player gets a message educating him about the golden shovel he needs to claim more land. When he equips the golden shovel later, he'll get a link to a basic usage video on YouTube, where he'll learn that he can claim more land by just using his mouse and the shovel (no slash commands!). Group Build Protection Players may grant friends access to containers, crafting blocks, and iron doors while preventing block changes, or complete access to allow for cooperative building. Players may even grant various levels of access to the public, to create cool builds for others to explore (or take shelter in). A player may also create multiple claims. "Artists" can use multiple claims to create several appealing builds, and keep them all protected. PvPers can maintain several bases of operation. Multiple claims can even be created so that they touch for efficient protection of non-rectangular areas. Players may gift items to offline players by left-clicking on a chest belonging to the recipient. For advanced players with very large claims (like towns and cities), there's also the option to "subdivide" claims into smaller pieces, for example to create residential plots in a town, or to control access to fields, workshops, and other builds independently of the rest of the claim. Player Instructions Your experience may vary slightly depending on how your server's administrators have configured GriefPrevention. When you place your first chest, you'll get an automatic land claim around the chest. You'll see glowstone and gold blocks on the ground, outlining your claimed area (those blocks are inside your claim). Those blocks are only markers (you can't collect them), and only you can see them. Place other valuable blocks like more chests, your furnace, and your bed within the protected area to keep them safe. To see the markers again later, you can use a piece of string (right-click). When you get a golden shovel, you can expand your claim or create additional claims (see the video above). Use /AbandonClaim to delete a claim you own, or /AbandonAllClaims to delete all your claims at once. The simple claim sharing command is /Trust, which gives another player permission to build in your claim. /AccessTrust grants access to ONLY buttons and switches, while /ContainerTrust permits a player to access your claim and additionally open your containers (chests, etc) and use your crafting equipment. Use /UnTrust to revoke any granted permissions, and /TrustList to see who has permission. You can permit another player to share his permission level with others by using /PermissionTrust. That player can't resize or delete your claim or use /PermissiontTrust on your behalf, but you should use this command sparingly because you may soon find that many strangers can access your claim. To clear away all permissions for all players in your claim, use /UnTrust all. You'll get claim blocks over time just for playing, as long as you're not idling (just standing around and chatting). As long as you appear to be actively playing the game, you'll continue to get claim blocks. If it's allowed on your server, you can also buy claim blocks with /BuyClaimBlocks and sell them with /SellClaimBlocks. For you advanced users out there, claims may be subdivided so that you may manage permissions for different areas of your claim (think workshops, fields, and residential plots) separately. To get started, use /SubdivideClaims. You may resize subdivisions just like you resize your top level claim, and can delete a subdivision by standing inside it and using /AbandonClaim. To "evict" a tenant and all the friends he may have shared permissions with, use /UnTrust all.